An unfamiliar land - A Final Fantasy Advance 2 Fanfiction
by DemonSwordCrona
Summary: Garrick is transported to a strange world where he is attacked by monsters, Plants and humanoid lizards named Bangaa. Along with a Veira named Jeane he will learn about this land and be swept into something much larger. (I suck at Summaries.)


Hey Guys, DemonSwordCrona here. This is my first Fanfic, and first /proper/ story in general, So be nice, ey? Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy. x3

* * *

"I'm in a rocky place, next to a small pool. I'm not sure how I got here, or where I came from. Or even who I was. All I know is that I'm sitting here, Watching two birds fight over a stupid seed."

These were the thoughts of a young man around the age of 18. The brunette scratched the back of his head and stood up, surveying the area. "Yo! Is there anyone out here?!"

The sound of his voice reverberated around the area. "Figures.. No one around at all."

He picked up a small pebble and threw it into the pond. The two small birds fluttered off into the distance.

"And now you two are leaving me too?! REALLY?!"

Gruughhhh..

The sounds of metal clanging together was moving in.

He spun around to see a large, turtle like creature moving towards him. "H-hey!.. Stay back!"

It charged forward, jaws open wide, ready to strike. He jumped out of the way, falling over. The creature fell into the shallow pool. It promptly turned around and moved towards the man again, water dripped off of the shelled being onto the man's legs as it reared up onto its hind legs, ready to stomp down.

"-eaven's wrath, Thunder!"

A small bolt of lightning fell from the sky, Striking the shelled beast, causing it to collapse onto it's back. The brunette looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a tall, dark skinned woman in a long blue coat rush over.

"Can you stand?" she asked. He replied with a nod. "Good. Take this for protection." The man got up, and took the bow that was in the women's extended hand.

"Stay close to me and shoot only when an opportunity arises. These Adamantoises are dangerous. Exercise caution.

He nodded once more, nocking an arrow into his bow and pulling the string back.

The Adamantoise rolled back to it's feet, shaking off the rogue sparks it charged once more. The silver haired woman jumped onto it's back and behind it effortlessly. "Ravager of nature, Demon's Fury, Fire!" drawing her blade she span around. Rapier glowing red, she swung the blade in a fluid motion shooting 3 fireballs out of the tip towards the beast.

The brunette fired an arrow into the beasts open maw, stopping it in its tracks as the fireballs hit it from behind.

The Adamantoise collapsed to the ground and groaned its final groan.

He stood there, dumbfounded about what had just occurred.

"Expertly timed shot." The woman walked over, sheathing her weapon.

He simply nodded again. She smiled slightly.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"I'm not sure what it is " he replied, dropping his arms from the firing position they were in previously.

"You've forgotten your name? That is troublesome. How about Garrick?"

He nodded for the third time.

"Well Garrick, My name is Jeane, a Spellblade from Flourgis. I'm going to be your bodyguard for a while. Let me take you to the nearest town, we can converse more there."

Garrick, as he was now known, did not said a single word on the way back to town. He just stared at the floor with the occasional look at Jeane. At the entrance of the town Garrick broke his silence, by tripping over a rock and falling flat on his face.

"Bloody, bastarding-! Butt balls!"

"So, It speaks." Jean let out a slight giggle. She leant down and extended a hand. Garrick took hold of it and got up.

"Yes. I do speak. I was just, processing all this."

"Do you not leave the city that often? That would be the only way you haven't encountered monsters before."

"I... don't know, maybe."

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. Can you not remember anything at all?"

"No... All I remember is waking up back there."

"Hmm. We should go see the potion maker, see if there is anything they can do for - what are you looking at?"

"Why do you have bunny ears?"

"Bunny ears ? These are just my regular ears. Have you not met a viera before ? Is that why you kept giving me funny looks on the way here?"

"No and Maybe ?

"Your's must have been a truly sheltered life

"Hey! Was that supposed to be an insult?

Jeane giggled and turned around. "Perhaps," she then started to walk into town towards the market.

"Hey! HEY! Wait for me!" Garrick ran after her.

"Welcome to Goug. This is mainly a Moogle mining town, but recently more and more adventurers have been passing through here to buy firearms that only Moogles know how to make. You do know what firearms are, don't you Garrick?"

Garricks eyes grew wide, as if he were a 5 year old looking at a pile of sweets. "Yes I do! You point them at people and then those people die!" he said this with a strange tone of happiness in his voice.

"Uh That's essentially what happens. Yes. A Projectile, typically made out of Gekit lead is fired out of the the barrel by-"

Jean continued to speak about the mechanics of firearms and how impractical they were compared to magic, and how inferior they were to other types of ranged weaponry, meanwhile Garrick was thinking about something else. His stomach. He was off at one of the stalls, stocked with various meats:

Chocobo breast, drake tail,

Malboro Tentacles and many others.

"You look hungry, Kupo!" a small white character said.

"No kidding," the brunettes stomach made a loud gurgling sound.

"Well no worries, Kupo! You can buy this Behemoth stake for just 300 Gil! It's a steal, Kupo!"

The small cat like creature, picked up a small plate that had meat on cocktail sticks on it. "Try some, Kupo!"

He reached out and took a piece and ate it. "This.. Is.. AMAZING!"

"You want me to wrap some up for you, Kupo?"

"Maybe some other time Nono, This kid has a date with the armourer"

"HEY! Who are you calling a kid?!" Garrick shouted.

Jeane smiled and took Garrick by the arm. "Come along now, You need to be properly equipped if you want to survive here, I can't look after you all the time." With that Garrick was pulled along to the Bazaar against his will.


End file.
